


Are you the Gate Keeper - Auggie Fic

by Auggie Anderson (FanficbyLee)



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Auggie%20Anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought I'd write about Auggies first time after losing his sight instead of high school adventures with a cheerleader in the locker room.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Are you the Gate Keeper - Auggie Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write about Auggies first time after losing his sight instead of high school adventures with a cheerleader in the locker room.

Character: Auggie Anderson  
Genre: Het  
Author: [](http://augustanderson.livejournal.com/profile)[**augustanderson**](http://augustanderson.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Covert Affairs  
Word count: 590  
Rating: R  
Prompts: Meme #1 How did you lose your virginity for [](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_muse_meme**](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: I thought I'd write about Auggies first time after losing his sight instead of high school adventures with a cheerleader in the locker room.

Kissing. There’d been a lot of kissing in the cab, in the elevator, down the hallway, and she’d barely let me catch a breath while I tried to get my door unlocked. She didn’t waste any time on my buttons either. I could feel the cool air over my chest as her fingertips ran over my skin.

“Hope none of my neighbors are watching,” I told her with a chuckle as I finally got the key in the lock.

“Hope you have better aim once we’re inside, Auggie.” I wasn’t drunk enough not to know what she was hinting at. “You can be my Key Master.”

“Are you the Gate Keeper?” I shook with laughter as I slid the door open, and somehow we managed to get inside through the groping and kissing. “Gotta tell me if you start floating above the bed though, since I might not be able to find you.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you can find me.” She gave me one more kiss, tugging my lower lip between her teeth before releasing it with a pop. “I’m going to put on some music. Why don’t you get us something else to drink?”

It was only a few steps to my fridge where I pulled out a couple of bottles of beer and cracked them open. Across the room I could hear her going through my CD collection. I hoped that she kept them in order although I do have them all labeled in Braille in case she doesn’t, or in case I drop a stack of them.

“The one I had in the player is right next to it.”

“I see it. I’ll put it back where it belongs. Told you, I’ve been around blind people before. I know not to move stuff.” She didn’t sound defensive, which was nice. It was a big reason why I’d asked her to come home with me. Nothing I did fazed her, and that was a pleasant change. She didn’t feel sorry for me. She just wanted to have sex with me, and god knew I needed to get laid. I hadn’t since before the explosion.

“I’ll be right back,” I told her as I handed her, her beer and made my way through my bedroom to the bathroom. I was nervous as hell. It’s like riding a bike. Not that I can ride a bike anymore other than a stationary one at the gym, but that’s how it works. It’s not as if I did it in the bright light of day all that often. Doing it in the dark is doing it in the dark. It shouldn’t be a big deal. That’s what I kept telling myself as I leaned against the bathroom sink and pretended to be able to see my reflection in the mirror.

She wasn’t only considerate. She was quiet. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt the palm of her hand touch me between the shoulder blades. It was warm, and I found myself leaning back against her as she wrapped her arms around me. There were no more jokes as her lips pressed against the back of my neck while her hands kept wandering over my body. Not every place she touched was uncovered, but they were soon enough. I kicked my jeans off into the corner of the bathroom, and it was hard to tell who was dragging whom to the bed. All I know is that she was on top when my back hit the mattress.


End file.
